


Painted Hearts

by Wingstar102



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, NFA Challenge, PWP, Wall Sex, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life for Gibbs and McGee. Plus, painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "We're Not Canon" Challenge on the NFA. Enjoy!

Painting their bedroom had started out with innocent enough intentions. The old and faded white had started driving Tim slowly crazy, Gibbs not really noticing just how awful it was until his lover pointed it out. So, with the level of planning and research that’s usually left to working cases, they finally had enough time. Brushes in hand, because Tim despised the marks rollers leave, paint trays and a few cans of a pale bamboo brown they started on a quiet Saturday morning.  
  
Best laid plans kind of fell to the wayside when Jethro, out of a sudden fit of happy playfulness around lunch time, used his brush to aim a well-placed splat of paint to Tim's face. And Tim retaliated. A lot.   
  
Splatters of brown landed everywhere. All over the yet-to-be painted walls, the ceiling, the bed. Even the doors and large window got some of the fallout. The only thing saving the furniture was the drop cloths. Only McGee’s sneakers were salvageable out of what he wore, but Jethro’s were  done, even the shoes. Once both men wound down, a quick glance around had them bracing together against a wall in a tangle, breathlessly chuckling at the destruction.   
  
It only took a glance between them to go from playful to lusty, which lead to kissing. Things just progressed lightening-fast from there. A flurry of clothes being removed, dropped to the plastic-covered floor, roaming and grasping paint-covered hands leaving streaks on each other's skin. Jethro pushing Tim against an unpainted wall using more aroused and searing kisses.  
  
Jethro voice was husky when he asked, "Lube?"  
  
"Palmed it from my pocket when you decided my jeans had to go." Tim gave him a very sly grin.  
  
"I knew I loved you for a reason." Laughing as he snatched it out of Tim's hand, stretching Tim efficiently while Tim's hand lazily stroked Jethro's cock. Took a minute tops before Tim was finally ready. "Up."  
  
Tim didn't waste time arguing, because he knew just how strong Jethro was. This wasn’t the first time passion had overwhelmed them when there was only a wall as the most comfortable surface to sate themselves on, and Tim hoped like hell it wouldn’t be the last. So, he made an awkward, little hop and wrapped his legs tightly around Jethro's waist and wrapped his arms tightly around the strong shoulders as he was lifted off the ground by the solid and rough hands suddenly on his ass. Gasped loudly when Jethro slid easily into him.  
  
The first bone-jarring thrust inched him up the wall a fraction, surely smearing paint down him naked back, and after that, all he could do was hold on like a drowning man. Jethro was hard and passionate and driven, attempting to pound him through the wall. A slight shift was all it took to have Jethro nailing his sweet spot on every inward plunge, forcing moans to tumble incoherent out of Tim’s panting mouth. Jethro pressed a kiss to Tim’s mouth, hot enough to immolate them completely, just as they tumbled into completion.  
  
Life was good.

~~~

End


End file.
